


Nimbostratus Clouds

by cruciferae



Series: Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Fix-It, Character Redemption, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games, Miscarriage, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Unreliable Narrator, Warning: Gerard Argent, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciferae/pseuds/cruciferae
Summary: She's born, a fire burning through her veins. It's almost the most uncomfortable feeling she's ever felt (and it's listed right after the act of giving birth).Her new name is Alexandra (defender of men, isn't that ironic?), the older twin of Katherine.She is an Argent, now. A possible matriarch.——It's almost Romeo and Juliet. Written in the stars and all.But with less love, more family problems, and an actual happy ending.Not everything goes down in flames, even though so many things become worse before they get better.





	Nimbostratus Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the Gerard Argent/Canonical Wife relationship tag, I was about to put it as Gerard Argent/Canonical Childbearer because of the fact that she is simply not mentioned anywhere. 
> 
> (Spoiler Alert: death)
> 
> Either that, or I just need to re-watch every episode. I haven't really kept up with any of the seasons (maybe halfway through season 2? which I would like to add is a long, long ways away from the end...).
> 
> There is so much dissociation: Alex is in her body, but she isn’t. Her mind will right itself eventually, and there will be less confusion.

She's born, a fire burning through her veins. It's almost the most uncomfortable feeling she's ever felt ( _and it's listed right after the act of giving birth_ ).

 

Her name is Alexandra Argent ( _she isn’t, because she’s_ not _, but she_ could _be Alexandra, but—_ ).

 

“A regal name, a name meant for nobility,” her mother ( _how can she be mother? Mother died years ago_ ) murmurs. “You are to be a protector.”

 

And she’s not paying attention, there’s too much confusion, too much noise, and way too much white light.

 

* * *

 

Time passes, and it could be seconds, minutes, or hours, even, but she’s still floating in space, eyes vacant. ( _So much pain._ )

 

( _She has to be the only baby born ever to go into shock, the only baby who isn’t a normal cherubic being._ )

 

( _“It’s no good to have a muddled mind, you must not ever dwell upon thoughts too long.”_ ) She recognizes that voice in her head, knows she used to call him dad.

 

She knows that he is very, very, right.

 

* * *

 

Through blurred, tear-filled eyes, she can make out a pale green figure, and realizes that she is being clinically held by a nurse ( _or a doctor, but who is she to say_ ), and there is screaming in the background.

 

“The baby is crowning!” someone exclaims. “You’re almost there!”

 

A piercing scream from the woman giving birth, and then, the wailing of a newborn baby.

 

Over the cries, Alexandra barely hears her new sibling’s name.

 

* * *

  

She resolves to call her new twin Erin. It is a reminder of her life from before ( _also because it’s as far away as she can get from_ Katherine _, but this is not the time—_ ), and there are no bad memories there so long as she doesn’t think about blood ( _it’s so, so_ red _, why is there so much coming out of me, I can’t_ breathe _, help him,_ help him).

 

Opening that can of worms can come later.

 

* * *

 

Reincarnation is not fun.

 

It is exciting, maybe for the first few minutes, and then just like shock, reality will hit. Transmigration of souls, the better sounding phrase, embellishes. To be frank, Alex would like it to be known that she would pick dying ( _not even in a blaze of glory_ ) a thousand times over being stuffed into another body and reliving.

 

She would pick rebirth as an ant just so she could be crushed as soon as possible.

 

And she knows that this life is just as real as her prior one ( _because is it the original? Who knows how many times—_ ).

 

* * *

 

Laying in a bassinet with her baby sister is a bit of a hassle. Erin is a squirmy baby who cries at the drop of a hat. Older brother Christopher ( _Chris_ ) hovers, and he is what scares Erin all the time.

 

Gerard Argent. He is Father, now, but it’s a bitter pill to swallow. Somewhere in the back of Alex’s mind, the little voice in her head is saying that he isn’t, he can’t be ( _she had her dad wrapped around her little pinky, but then he had died so young—_ ). Mother, on the other hand, Louise Argent ( _the warrior and her weapon, how utterly interesting_ ), isn’t quite as different as the one she remembers from before.

 

Mother is not around very often, so the caretaking duties usually end up with Gerard ( _father_ ), and he is… good. ( _Father is. Gerard, though, isn’t he of the criminal mastermind sort? He’s not supposed to be— He’s not_ allowed _to be—_ )

 

* * *

 

( _How can I hate him otherwise?_ )

 

* * *

 

Ignorance is bliss, especially when one is reincarnated into a story they know. Sadly to say Alex is not ignorant, and then ( _this time_ ) Mother dies ( _first_ ). She is mauled to pieces by a feral werewolf, according to the shouting Gerard does into the phone.

 

She sees the change in her father’s eyes, sees when he goes from Father ( _no matter how much she tries to deny_ ) to Gerard.

 

( _And it is at this point in time that Gerard starts passing on his abhorrence for the non-human to his children._ )

 

Christopher is around more often, taking a break from schooling to recover.

 

* * *

 

Gerard, while he was a good father, is not good or a father anymore. He croons cruel words into both her and Erin’s ears, and pays more attention to Erin.

 

Erin is the more active baby, Alex knows, because Erin does not understand what Gerard is murmuring into their ears.

 

He pours poison into their minds, preys on their innocence. 

 

Preaches to them what is right in the world: proposes purgatory to inhuman humans. 

 

* * *

 

( _"Can you see the world out there, dear?_

_Remember, monsters don’t just come out at night._

_Any monster can look human._

_Zeroing in on them is easy._

_You’ll see that they have family._

_Monsters can even have friends too._

_An ideal world has nothing supernatural._

_Not even in small doses._

_Imagine a world without monsters_

_A world that we’ve created._

 

_Can you see the utopia?"_ )

 

* * *

 

 Erin recognizes Gerard as her father, Alex doesn’t ( _anymore,_ _because she_ can’t). She can hear how blinding the hatred is, and she cannot let him influence her.

 

( _But she’s always looking for acceptance, isn’t she?_ )

 

( _She can deny all she wants._

 

_There’s always been so much grey area._ )

 

* * *

 

( _She can pretend all she wants._

 

_The resentment for taking Mother and Father away will always be there._ )

 

* * *

 

It is simpler to change the name than to change Katherine Argent’s personality, and it is easier to dissociate Erin Argent from the psychopath ( _or sociopath, or something in between?_ ) that she could be.

 

It is better to change her own name to Alex as soon as she can communicate that, it’s as close as she can get ( _to home_ ).

 

But she is a coward.

 

* * *

 

( _How_   _can I hate him_ _otherwise?_

 

_Easy._

 

_Just hate him for being human._ )


End file.
